Between Centuries
by LinaFurtado
Summary: Edward assistiu Bella morrer durante séculos. Em cada reencarnação era um novo começo, um novo fim, um sofrimento. Cansado, decide parar e analisar se valia a pena transformá-la no monstro que se considerava ser. Seu amor era tamanho que seria tão egoísta a esse ponto? Egoísta em querer ela para toda a eternidade.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Oi gente! Bom, alguns me conhecem de outro carnavais aqui do fanfiction, porém outros não. Voltei! Mas ainda não sei se para ficar ou só para me distrair mesmo. Bom, o que falar sobre essa fic que mal conheço e já considero pacas? Hahahaha Essa ideia me ocorreu, de falar sobre reencarnação e seres imortais, aí deu vontade de escrever sobre isso. Essa fic acontece nos dias de hoje, então não estranhem se o prólogo for em um século diferente. Beijos e boa leitura =) **

**Between Centuries**

**Prólogo**

Por muitos séculos eu a assisti morrer várias vezes. E tentar encontrá-la novamente era quase uma ação de um completo psicopata, mas não me arrependia. Nunca me arrependia de ver aqueles belos olhos acompanhados de um sorriso único que só ela tinha.

Como meus seiscentos anos de experiência, havia descoberto uma certa regularidade entre as reencarnações dos humanos. Já faziam trinta anos que a sua última encarnação havia morrido e isso significava que ela já estava em algum lugar por aí, por volta dos seus vinte e sete anos. Só faltava encontrá-la.

Emily Jones Hunt. Esse foi o seu primeiro nome.

A primeira vez que a vi foi no século XVIII, em uma das festas que a minha família realizava no castelo. A cidade toda era convidada para um enorme banquete com comida e bebida de graça, em uma noite regada de muita música e dança. Cansado de todo aquele teatro que já durava anos, não queria saber dos humanos a não ser para aquilo que a natureza me fez amar: o sangue deles.

Estava faminto, mas não podia simplesmente atacar uma daquelas pessoas, na frente de tantas outras. Falei junto ao ouvido de Jasper – um dos meus irmãos de criação – que iria jantar longe dali. Ele assentiu e me pediu para tomar cuidado.

Naquela época, as moças solteiras não perdiam a oportunidade de tentar arrumar um marido, muito menos se ele fosse rico, como era o caso dos homens da nossa família. Assim que me levantei, senti uma mão segurando meu braço e me chamando.

Ela era loira, com o vestido branco de detalhes amarelos. Seu corpete estava tão apertado, que imaginei que seus seios saltariam para fora. Dona dos olhos azuis mais cheios de cobiça que vi na vida.

"Edward, certo?" perguntou.

"Certo, senhorita..."

"Adams. Regina Adams."

"Prazer, senhorita Adams." Me curvei ao puxar sua mão para lhe depositar um beijo.

Ela sorriu e tudo que a minha mente conseguia pensar era: Presa fácil e rápida. Logo analisei ao redor e não encontrei ninguém que estivesse com os olhos atentos sobre ela, o que significava que as chances de estar sozinha eram maiores. Devolvi-lhe o sorriso e pude sentir, através de sua mão, que seu ritmo cardíaco ficara mais rápido.

"Está desacompanhada, senhorita?"

"Agora, com você, não mais." Sorriu tentando parecer inocente.

"Ótimo. Por que não me acompanha em um passeio pelo jardim? Eu estava indo até lá, antes de nos conhecermos."

"Seria ótimo"

Fomos conversando até o jardim e fora aí que percebi que aquela alma realmente não faria a menor falta. A conduzi até a parte mais escura do jardim e lhe dei um último sorriso até cravar meus dentes com força em seu pescoço pálido. Podia sentir sua vida esvaindo em meus braços e, em contra partida, meu corpo ficando mais forte. Escutei barulhos de passos sobre o carvalho seco e logo parei para procurar de onde vinha.

Larguei o corpo de Regina no chão, limpei a boca com a parte dentro da manga da minha camisa e saí detrás da árvore. Havia uma mulher há uma ligeira distância dali, na varanda. Observando o escuro. Por que observava o nada? Havia visto algo ali?

Me aproximei em silêncio, escutando-a suspirar.

"Com licença." Falei.

Ela soltou um grito rápido, logo cobrindo a boca com as mãos ao se virar para mim. Quis rir da sua cara de horror, mas me contive. Ela viu quem era e logo voltou a se controlar. Que cheiro era esse? Era um cheiro muito bom... O cheiro que chamou a minha atenção vinha dela. Era irresistível.

"Me assustou..." Disse ao voltar a me dar as costas.

Podia sentir que estava salivando. O cheiro do seu sangue era maravilhoso e muito convidativo. Me aproximei e me debrucei no parapeito da sacada, olhando-a. Ela era bem branca, dos cabelos escuros – que a falta de luz não me permitia saber se pretos ou castanhos – olhos castanhos e rosto delicado. Completamente, linda.

"Sinto muito. Mas o que a senhorita faz aqui sozinha?" Perguntei curioso.

Ela me olhou de canto.

"Estava cansada de ver a minha tia querendo me arranjar um marido lá dentro e saí para respirar e buscar a paciência que não ando tendo."

Dessa vez eu ri. Que mulher ali não queria um marido? Só ela mesmo.

Ela franziu o cenho em minha direção, bufando de raiva.

"O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Nada. Só achei diferente você, como mulher, não querer um marido."

"Não sou obrigada a ter um marido. Posso muito bem me cuidar sozinha." Subiu o tom da voz, como que desafia.

"Não duvido." Sorri ao contempla-la. "Você é muito bonita." Soltei sem perceber e isso a deixou muito sem graça. Podia ver seu rosto ficando rosado.

"Ahm... Obrigada." Virou o rosto para o outro lado, a fim de esconder.

Sorri sozinho e me ajeitei de pé.

"Não sei seu nome. Como se chama?" perguntei educado.

Ela respirou fundo antes de se virar e responder.

"Emily. Emily Hunt"

"Prazer, Emily." Beijei sua mão. "Edward Cullen."

"Sei quem é." Puxou sua mão para longe de mim.

Havia encontrado naquela mulher algo que me fascinava mais do que a minha sede por sangue. Seu sangue parecia ser delicioso, mas desde o dia que eu a conheci nunca sequer experimentei dele. Ela era encantadora, de personalidade forte. Emily Hunt definitivamente era o amor da minha vida. Se considerar um vampiro como um ser que vive pela eternidade, então ela era o amor da minha eternidade.

Durante séculos e séculos, tive o prazer de entrar na sua finita vida várias. Mas nem sempre como eu gostaria. Sabia que independente da nova pessoa que Emily era, sabia que podia confiar a ela meu mais perverso segredo. Criatura da noite, como me apelidara. Eu já fora seu marido, seu amante, seu melhor amigo, ou apenas seu médico... Mas não me importava. Bastava ter ela ao meu lado. Não diria que era fácil vê-la partir toda vez, mas ao saber que ela eventualmente reencarnava, era maravilhoso. E isso se tornara o meu mais doce motivo para continuar vivendo.

**N/A: Quero/preciso de opiniões! Continuo, não continuo? Cancelo ou segue em frente? Gostou? Opinião? Odiou? Fala para mi, vai! Vou amar =)**

**Beijos e até... Sabe-se lá quando hahaha Boa semana!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Oiiiiiii! Voltei com mais um capítulo! Queria fazer umas considerações antes de começar! Meus vampiros são bem humanos – a única coisa especial é que são extremamente fortes - eles não são gelados, não tem poderes, muito menos com olhos dourados e eu dei uma mudadinha nos personagens. Hehehe**

**Para aquelas que perguntaram porque Edward nunca transformou ela... Vamos descobrir junto com a Bella (autora má!) hahahaha Em breve, em breve... ;)**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 1.**

Mas um dia de plantão e Bella já não aguentava mais. Sua mente estava em Forks. Seu pai parecia que não estava muito bem de saúde e isso tirava suas noites de sono, mesmo que ele estivesse acompanhado de sua nova namorada, Sue Cleatwater. Cumprimentou sua amiga Angela, quando estava saindo para fazer uma ligação rápida para seu pai e saiu do prédio, onde o sinal era melhor. Chovia como sempre e ela se abrigou debaixo da cobertura da entrada.

O telefone tocou várias vezes até que Sue atendeu.

"Alô?"

"Sue! Nossa, já estava preocupada..." Suspirou de alivio. "Como Charlie está?"

"Melhor, Bella. Ele até foi trabalhar."

Bella franziu o cenho.

"Ele já pode?"

"Sim. O médico o liberou por ele estar bem melhor."

"Ah..." Bella tirou o cabelo do rosto que o vento teimava em jogar. "Então, tudo bem. Avise a ele que liguei, ta bem? Obrigada."

Despediram-se e Bella ficou ali um pouco, sentindo o vento gelado bater contra seu rosto, mas estava agradável demais para sair dali. Charlie devia estar bem mesmo, pelo visto. Não precisava se preocupar tanto. Ele não estava sozinho e isso devia ajudar ela a ficar mais calma.

Voltou para o seu plantão, correndo de um lado para o outro. Eram muitas coisas para fazer e, depois de quatro horas sem parar, enfim conseguiu sentar para tomar um café. Lá estavam suas duas melhores amigas sentadas em uma mesa mais afastada. Rosalie e Angela pareciam conversar sobre algo muito interessante, pois riam sem parar. Bella se juntou a elas, colocando o copo de café a sua frente, enquanto descascava sua banana.

"O que há de tão engraçado aqui?" perguntou.

Quando Angela conseguiu parar de rir, se ajeitou corretamente na cadeira e disse:

"Essa Rosalie me mata de rir!"

"Eu? Só porque eu falei que o novo neurocirurgião é _gatíssimo_ e – ao que parece – solteiro o suficiente para ser o pai dos meus futuros filhos?" Rosalie falou com a maior naturalidade.

Bella bebeu um gole do seu café, franzindo o cenho.

"O que aconteceu com o _John John_?" Perturbou a amiga, fazendo Angela rir mais.

"Sabe que eu odeio esse apelido..." Rosalie fez uma careta e bebeu um gole do seu suco de laranja. "Terminamos." Decretou.

"Por que? Não estavam bem até ontem?" Bella perguntou sem entender, porque Rosalie tinha dito que estava tudo bem entre eles. Angela deu de ombros e revirou os olhos.

"Ah! Cansei. Ele não entende a minha rotina de enfermeira e eu o mandei embora." Rosalie brava era algo amedrontador. Porque nunca queria imaginar a amiga dentro de um relacionamento sem que o cara não fizesse o que ela queria. Não existia essa possibilidade.

"Agora ele está aí, mandando mensagem, ligando o tempo todo para ela." Angela apontou para o celular que apitou no mesmo momento. "Não disse?"

Rosalie não atendeu e desligou o celular com raiva.

"Estou considerando seriamente em mudar de número para ver se ele para de me encher o saco. Mas, se ele pensa que eu vou me arrepender da minha decisão e ir atrás dele... Há! Não me conhece _mesmo_."

Bella a observou.

Admirava isso na amiga. Nunca tomava uma decisão sem que tivesse certeza do que queria e fazia isso até mesmo nos relacionamentos. Além do que, Rosalie conseguiria qualquer homem na face da Terra. Ela era uma loira de cabelos ondulados longos que caiam até o meio das costas, com uma figura elegante semelhante a uma modelo, dos olhos bem azuis, sorriso lindo, corpo de dar inveja em qualquer outra mulher. Parecia até esnobe, mas era totalmente contrário. Bella a achava durona, mas que no fundo não passava de manteiga derretida.

"Ta certa." Bella concordou. "Ele era muito pouco para você mesmo." Rosalie a olhou questionando. "Sei lá... Nunca achei que ele era cara para você. Só nunca falei isso porque aparentemente ele te fazia bem, então quem sou eu para falar o contrário?" Deu de ombros.

"Bella é das minhas!" Angela ergueu a mão para darem um _high five_.

"Vocês são amigas ruins." Rosalie fez drama. "Deviam ter me dito isso que eu mandava ele embora antes!"

Todas começaram a rir.

"Mas fala do neuro! Conta para a Bella." Angela lembrou.

"Ah é! Ajudei o novo neurocirurgião, que vai substituir aquela insuportável da Dr. Megan, a chegar até a sala do Dr. Carlisle e ele é simplesmente: Maravilhoso! Não é pouco." Explicou.

"Novo?" perguntei.

"Deve ter trinta e pouco. Ele é alto, musculoso, mas não gigante, olhos cor verdes lindos! E o melhor de tudo: Solteiro! Já tratei de descobrir isso."

Angela não aguentava Rose, começava a rir desse seu jeito sem vergonha e cara de pau. Angela era uma fofa. Uma pessoa completamente simples, de coração muito bom. Da mesma altura de Bella, magra, de cabelos castanhos claros com manchas de mel, até a cintura e olhos bem pretos que se escondiam por detrás de óculos. Angela é casada há quatro anos com Ben Cheney e eles pensavam em ter um filho em breve.

"Essa mulher me mata!" Abaixou a cabeça na mesa para abafar o riso.

"Rosalie ao ataque!" Bella brincou.

"Lógico! Sou a única solteira sem nem ter perspectiva de casamento aqui!" Reclamou. "Angela já é casada e você está noiva! Quais são as minhas chances?!" Rosalie estava indignada.

"As mesmas que a minha, que ainda não me casei." Bella disse. "Só estou noiva, além disso não tenho nem data para casar."

"Mas vai, não vai?"

"Pretendo." Confessou.

"Para mim, já está casada, porque já mora junto." Arrumou o longo cabelo em um coque largo em cima da cabeça. Seu Pager tocou a chamando para uma emergência. "Opa. Deixa eu ir. É fácil descobrir o bonitão. É o mais bonito desse hospital. Boa sorte na procura aí!" Levantou-se rindo.

Bella e Angela a assistiram sair.

"Doidinha." Bella comentou sorrindo.

"E você, Bella?" Angela perguntou. "Feliz com Jacob?"

"Sim." Angela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Quero dizer, estamos bem, felizes, nos curtindo... Então está tudo certo." Sorriu para a amiga.

"Hum. Ótimo. Fico feliz." Bella a abraçou em agradecimento e se despediram para voltar ao trabalho.

Bella foi verificar alguns pacientes, quando seu Pager avisou o próximo quarto. Atravessou o hospital todo até chegar aos pacientes em UTI. No quarto havia um senhor de idade deitado sobre a cama e ali se encontravam Dr. Carlisle que era o diretor geral do hospital, acompanhado de outro homem alto de postura elegante. De costas, pelo menos.

"Com licença, Dr. Carlisle. Mandou me chamar?" Bella perguntou.

Os dois se viraram e Bella percebeu ali que aquele definitivamente era o médico de quem Rosalie falava. Ela não poupara elogios e ele não era menos... Era lindo mesmo. Hipnotizante. Ainda mais quando a encarava sem dó de volta. Sentiu seu rosto aquecer diante daquele olhar. Não existia maldade ali, mas também não compreendia o que aqueles olhos verdes queriam lhe dizer.

"Sim. Queria lhe apresentar o Dr. Cullen. Este é Edward Cullen, o novo neurocirurgião do hospital."

"Ah sim." Bella se aproximou e estendeu a mão para ele, sorrindo educadamente. "Isabella Swan."

"Isabella é a nossa Enfermeira Médico-Cirúrgica. Ela que irá te acompanhar no tratamento dos pacientes." Calisle explicou quando eles deram um aperto de mão.

"Muito prazer, senhorita Swan." Edward lhe disse.

"Bella, por favor." Ela sorriu afastando sua mão da dele. Sentia o ambiente tenso ali, era estranho, mas não de uma maneira ruim. Só se sentiu completamente atraída por aquele homem.

Edward não conseguia manter os olhos longe dela. Toda vez que a encontrava, era como vê-la pela primeira vez. Se acreditasse que tivesse um coração, ele certamente estaria acelerado naquele momento. Ela estava exatamente com as outras, só que essa tinha os cabelos castanhos mais avermelhados. Mas os olhos continuavam os mesmos, o formato do rosto, a vermelhidão acumulada nas bochechas... Teve que se lembrar de que fingir ser "normal", se é que era possível perto daquela mulher.

Carlisle o avisou que percebeu que a reencarnação de Emily estava trabalhando no seu hospital. Ao que parecia, ela já trabalhava lá há pelo menos dois anos, mas só ultimamente ela começou a trabalhar na área cirúrgica. Nada melhor do que Edward a conhecer ali e como ele já era formado em qualquer tipo de faculdade, aquilo seria fácil.

Avistou uma aliança em seu dedo e foi como tivessem lhe cravado uma estaca em seu peito. Esperava que em essa encarnação pudesse ser o homem da sua vida, como tinha acontecido em outras vezes, mas será que conseguiria passar outra vida dela sem nem ao menos a tocar da maneira que queria?

_Era aliança de noivado, menos mal_. Pensou, sorrindo.

Bella percebeu seu sorriso e sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. Focou em escutar o que Dr. Carlisle falava. Ao que parecia os dois se encontrariam bastante porque Bella seria a responsável de cuidar do pré e pós-operatórios dos pacientes de Edward. Não tinha certeza se essa seria uma boa ideia.

Carlisle os deixou depois que os apresentou e Bella se sentia estranha. Virou-se meio sem jeito para o Dr. Edward.

"Bom... Se precisar de mim, só me chamar." Ela lhe disse, já saindo de perto dele.

"Preciso de você agora." Bella estancou no lugar quando escutou a intensidade de suas palavras. Edward tinha dito da maneira de precisar dela com ele ali para o resto de sua eternidade, mas ele logo tratou de parecer outra coisa. "Preciso saber onde fica o café aqui." Riu um pouco da sua reação. Ela parecia ter prendido a respiração, mas soltou quando entendeu.

_Mal sabe ela... Bella, estou aqui por você!_, pensou ao olhá-la com intensidade.

"Ah." Riu sozinha. "Claro. Me acompanhe."

Eles saíram andando pelos corredores do hospital e era inevitável, Edward chamava muita atenção. Bella estava sem graça por ele, mas o que a mais incomodava eram os olhares dos outros julgando ela. Já sabia que estavam pensando que estava dando em cima do recém-chegado. Edward parecia confortável com aquela situação, ou completamente acostumado. Ele estava se sentindo muito feliz de ver aquela nova Emily, ainda mais bonita.

Bella passou por Rosalie no corredor, que acabara de sair do quarto de umas de suas pacientes grávidas, uma vez que era enfermeira obstétrica, e ela a olhou boquiaberta.

Quando chegaram, Bella deu graças a Deus por sair de perto dele. Nunca viu alguém chamar tanta atenção. Suspirou e se virou para Edward que se mantinha bem atrás dela. Sem querer deu um encontrão nele e ele a segurou para não cair para trás.

Edward assistiu um dos momentos que mais amava nela: corar de vergonha. Ele podia ficar para sempre assistindo isso. Mas se lembrou que aquela Emily não o conhecia, então tratou de afastá-la com cuidado.

"Desculpe..." Bella esfregou o rosto, frustrada. "Bom, é aqui. Preciso ir."

Com isso Isabella passou feito um raio por ele. Edward se virou para assisti-la sair, rindo dela. Perto dela ele se sentia tão leve e tão _humano_. A Emily que conheceu era uma mulher simplesmente fantástica. Nunca conhecera mulher como essa alma que encarnava na mesma pessoa... Dona de uma personalidade forte e totalmente própria, Edward se apaixonava cada vez mais, se não bastassem os vários anos que passaram juntos.

No final do expediente, Isabella saiu rápido, debaixo da chuva para entrar no carro de seu noivo que a buscava quase todos os dias após o trabalho. Jacob Black era um amor de pessoa com ela, sempre preocupado, apaixonado e Bella as vezes não se sentia merecedora desse amor. O amava também, só não tinha certeza se era tanto quanto ele.

Debruçou-se para beijá-lo rapidamente e ele a segurou pela nuca por um beijo mais intenso. Quando puxaram por ar, ele encostou sua testa na dela, sorrindo.

"Oi." Disse.

"Oi..." Bella disse sorrindo.

Se afastaram e Jacob ligou o carro para saírem dali. As ruas estavam cheias, já que a chuva deixava todos os motoristas mais lentos e mais alertas, afinal ninguém queria bater o carro.

"Como foi o plantão?" ele perguntou.

"Cansativo, mas foi ótimo." Ela respondeu, observando o movimento da rua, as pessoas com seus guarda-chuvas e outros correndo para não se molharem mais do que já estavam.

"Fiz compras para fazer um jantar para nós." Bella o olhou sem entender.

"Sem data especial?" perguntou.

Ele sorriu e a olhou rápido antes de voltar à atenção ao trânsito.

"Sem data especial." Completou. "Só queria fazer um agrado."

Bella sorriu, levando sua mão para a dele, que entrelaçaram os dedos.

"Você me mima demais."

"Duvido que fique tão bom quanto às massas que você faz, mas vou tentar." Ele riu de si mesmo.

"Massa? Será massa? Eba!" Bella sorriu para ele. "Não importa. Vou comer, vou amar porque você fez." Piscou para ele, que levou sua mão para boca, depositando um beijo ali.

Ao chegarem em casa, Bella o ajudou com as sacolas e subiram para o apartamento deles no quarto andar. Bella alimentou o gato de estimação deles, Klaus, um gato todo preto e super amável. Ficou brincando com o bichinho no sofá, depois de tomar um banho e relaxar na frente da televisão até o jantar ficar pronto.

Escutou barulhos de várias coisas caindo e Jacob rindo. Ela balançou a cabeça em negação e foi até a cozinha, assistindo-o todo atrapalhado com as panelas. Jacob era muito bonito. Sua pele era linda, sedosa e morena; cabelos negros curtos; seus olhos escuros, além de seu rosto ainda ter uma redondeza infantil. Ao todo, um rosto muito bonito. Seu corpo mudou muito desde que ele começou a se dedicar mais aos exercícios de fortalecimento, agora estava mais tonificado e muscular.

"Acho que estou dando um de Bella derrubando tudo, sendo destrada..." comentou, arrumando a bagunça. Ela lhe deu um tapa e ele riu mais, desistindo de arrumar as panelas, para puxá-la para ele, grudando-a em seu corpo. "Eu te amo."

Bella respirou fundo e sorriu.

Não devia existir outra pessoa para ela que não fosse ele, não era possível. Jacob era o ideal de toda mulher. Não acreditava que ainda tinha dúvidas se ele era o homem da sua vida. Ele era perfeito.

Ficou na ponta dos pé, entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele e puxou para um beijo delicado.

"Também te amo." Bella declarou ao puxá-lo para um beijo de verdade.

_Também te amo_, foi como sentir seu peito se despedaçando em pequenos pedaços. Edward escutou sentado na escada de emergência do apartamento do casal. Ele sabia que se sentia como um completo psicopata, mas Bella era o amor da sua eternidade e ele estava disposto a não deixá-la sumir mais uma vez se quer da sua vida. Ia provar para ela que ele era o homem que ela merecia, mesmo que com diferenças... Mas confiava em si.

Essa Emily só não o conhecia o suficiente.

**N/A: Opaaaaaa! Edward possessivo e quase doentio esse amor todo, mas acho que ele não é louco capaz de fazer besteiras, né? Ou sim? :O Nem falo nada. Só continuar a ler para saber hahaha**

**Gente, li as reviews e só tenho a agradecer por aquelas que dedicaram um minuto para comentar. De verdade, muito obrigada! Aqueles que não comentaram, mas favoritaram, obrigada também! Senti falta de dizerem o que acharam... **

**Bom, até mais e veremos como desenrola isso aqui =)**

**Beijos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Oi, oi gente! Começo de semana! Isto é, final de semana rendeu a escrita aqui! (YAY!) Para começar estou amando quem está marcando a fic com alerta, quem acompanha, mas PRINCIPALMENTE (Olha a animação!) quem comenta! Vocês são lindas, sério. Isso dá uma vontade absurda de escrever mais! Eu respondo todas, viu? Menos aquelas pessoas que não tem conta aqui no site, porque não consigo... hehehe. **

**Bom, muitas de vocês estão com muitas dúvidas sobre esse Edward stalker, mas espero que com o andar dos capítulos isso mude (essa era a intenção mesmo). Acho que até mesmo esse capítulo já começa a explicar. De qualquer forma, boa leitura e espero que gostem! **

**Beijinhos!**

**Capítulo 2. **

Depois de um dia de plantão, um dia de folga. Nada mais merecido já que Bella trabalhara feito uma condenada no dia anterior. Sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou com cuidado e preguiça de levantar. Seu corpo estava cansado, ainda mais depois da noite de amor com Jacob.

Ele já tinha saído para trabalhar, mas como sempre deixou seu café da manhã. Ela sorriu quando chegou à cozinha e viu seu lugar na mesa montado. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque bagunçado e mordeu um pedaço de torrada ao pegar com a outra mão o jornal da manhã.

Se serviu de café e se sentou.

Edward passara a noite toda a observando dormir, só se retirou quando viu o que os dois iam fazer e aquilo era exigir demais de seu autocontrole. Devia parar de ficar a observando, ainda mais agora que era uma mulher noiva. Será que já tinham data para o casamento? Se perguntou enquanto caminhava pelas ruas, com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

Seu celular tocou e era mensagem de Carlisle o querendo no hospital para conversarem.

_~~~Flashback on~~~_

"Você me excita..." Disse em seu ouvido a assistindo sorrir.

Edward tinha invadido seu quarto no meio da madrugada e ela já estava em sua cama, pronta para dormir quando escutou sua voz. Sentia seu corpo sobre o seu, sem deixar todo o peso cair nela.

"Pena que não é meu marido." Ela lhe respondeu ao abrir os olhos e encontrar os dele ainda mais intensos.

"Case-se comigo." Ele ordenou.

Emily sorriu e pousou as mãos em seu rosto. Como era macio, com a barba por fazer... Se pegou analisando a beleza daquele homem e seus traços bem masculinos. Se não tivesse a determinação que tinha, já tinha entregado seu corpo para ele. Mas não antes de se casar.

"Por que pressa? Se temos a eternidade?" Ela lhe perguntou e isso o pegou de guarda baixa. Ela queria que ele a transformasse, era isso? Emily se levantou um pouco para lhe roubar um beijo.

Edward entrelaçou seus dedos em seu cabelo, a obrigando a prolongar aquele beijo. Nenhuma mulher, em toda sua existência, havia mexido tanto com ele como aquela ali fazia. Parecia gostar de brincar com seus sentimentos.

"Quer que eu te transforme no que sou?" Perguntou em um sussurro com os lábios ainda colados nos dela.

Emily abriu os olhos e o encarou.

"Não, Edward." Ela disse séria. "Quero te amar _nessa_ vida."

_~~~Flashback off~~~_

Doeu. Muito.

Não esquecia a data de quando a perdeu pela primeira vez: 17 de setembro de 1710. Ela tinha trinta e dois anos quando morreu de tuberculose. Como se arrependia de não tê-la transformado naquele dia. Suas últimas palavras que mataram uma parte de si e elas soavam até hoje em seus ouvidos.

_"Eu te amarei para toda a eternidade."_

Sua cabeça não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles primeiros dias, ainda mais agora que a vira novamente. Ao chegar no hospital se sentiu feliz de poder ocupar sua cabeça. Sua conversa com Carlisle fora sobre seus horários e quando começaria, isto é, naquele dia mesmo. Ganhou sua programação do dia e partiu para o dia de muito trabalho e sem Emily ou Isabella em sua mente.

Do outro lado do hospital Rosalie estava dormindo em pé e bebendo muito café para se manter acorda. Mal podia acreditar a falta que sentia de John... Sentia-se estúpida, mas não voltaria atrás a sua decisão. Avistou Edward se sentando solitário em uma mesa do canto.

"Ora, um médico tão lindo desse, sozinho... Coitadinho. Então vamos fazer companhia a ele." Rosalie disse para si mesma ao pegar seu café e caminhar até ele. "Oi, doutor Cullen".

Edward ergueu os olhos de seu copo de café e sorriu para Rosalie.

"Oi, como está?" perguntou educado.

"Bem." Ela lhe deu seu melhor sorriso, esperando que funcionasse com ele. "Se importa se eu me sentar?"

Ele negou com a cabeça e indicou para que se sentasse. Rosalie puxou a cadeira e se sentou a sua frente. Ela o observou tomar café em silêncio até quebrar aquele clima.

"Então, doutor Cullen, como está a adaptação aqui no hospital?" Ela lhe perguntou e Edward não era burro para não perceber que ela tinha interesse nele desde a primeira vez que o viu.

"Muito bem, senhorita Hale."

"Pode me chamar de Rose, doutor." Ela sorriu ao abaixar a cabeça, envergonhada.

"Rose. Certo." Edward segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos. Mulheres eram previsíveis. Com exceção da encarnação de Emily... Ajeitou-se na cadeira, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, aproximando-se de Rose, que se sobressaltou com seu movimento. "Me diga, Rose. Com o que trabalha aqui?"

"Hum" Ela perdeu um pouco a linha de raciocínio com ele a olhando daquela maneira. "Sou enfermeira obstetra."

"E gosta do que faz?"

"Sim. Sempre quis ajudar mulheres no momento mais feliz de suas vidas que é de se tornar mãe pela primeira vez." Ela lhe sorriu se sentindo mais confortável.

"Suas amigas também são da área obstétrica?" ele lhe perguntou, cercando de uma maneira que pudesse descobrir mais sobre Bella.

"Não. Angela é enfermeira psiquiatra e Bella é médico cirúrgica."

"Ah sim. Isabella cuida dos meus pacientes." Se fez de desentendido e recostando-se novamente na cadeira. "Ela me parece uma boa pessoa."

"Ela é maravilhosa." Rose se empolgava quando falava das melhores amigas. "Bella é uma das pessoas que eu mais confio. Poderia confiar minha vida, além de ser uma excelente profissional."

Edward sorriu. Ela gostava bastante dela.

"Ela é casada?" Perguntou direto e Bella percebeu um interesse dele.

"Não. Noiva. Só não tem data para o casamento ainda, porque é bem recente. Mas já moram juntos." Rose tentou acabar com todas as possíveis expectativas que ele poderia a vir ter. "Eles se amam bastante. Ele sempre vem buscá-la, manda flores inesperadas... Do tipo que não se vê todo dia."

Ela fez isso não porque queria algo com ele, mas porque não queria que alguém tentasse estragar aquele relacionamento que Rose achava ser inspirador. Não existiam mais pessoas como eles.

Edward assentiu.

"Ela será muito feliz." _Comigo_, ele completou mentalmente.

"Ei, maninho!" Escutaram uma voz alta e grossa chamar. Rose e Edward se viraram em direção a voz, avistando um grandalhão, uma muralha de músculos muito bem distribuídos em quase um metro e noventa de homem. De cabelos bem curtos e escuros quase pretos, belos olhos azuis, e rosto que lembrava uma criança, só por mostrar duas lindas covinhas.

Ele se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão, percebendo a existência de uma loira maravilhosa sentada junto dele. Sorriu malicioso para ela. Rose quis bufar diante dele.

"Foi mal, não vi que estava ocupado." Emmet disse.

"Não, senta aí." Edward pediu. "Rosalie, este é meu irmão, Emmett Cullen."

"Prazer, senhora-" Ele lhe pegou a mão.

"Senhorita." Ela lhe corrigiu ao vê-lo carregar sua mão até a boca e lhe depositar um beijo. Não lhe passara despercebido que ele não tirou os olhos dos dela em momento algum.

Emmett sorriu e se sentou confortável ali.

Edward quis rir do irmão que apenas acabara de ver mais uma presa em potencial. Obviamente o impediria de fazer qualquer coisa com Rosalie, porque ela era importante demais para Isabella.

"O que te trouxe aqui?" Edward perguntou.

"Vim ver meu irmãozinho em seu mais novo habitat." Ele sorriu aberto. "Gostei daqui." Voltou o olhar para analisar Rosalie.

Ela não podia achar ele mais indiscreto! A maneira como a olhava, era quase como estar completamente nua ali. Quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Ela manteve seu olhar longe do dele e decidiu sair dali.

"Bom, senhores. O trabalho me chama. Com licença." Levantou-se.

"Mas já? Agora que eu cheguei?" Emmett a questionou com aquele sorriso sacana.

Ela lhe sorriu forçado e se despediu. Os dois homens a observaram sair até começarem uma conversa.

"Porra... Que mulher é essa?!" Emmett exclamou interessado.

"Sem gracinhas para cima dela. Ela é melhor amiga da Bella." Edward bebericou o café que já estava ficando frio.

"Bella é a nova Emily?" Edward assentiu. "Hum... Ta. Vou tentar não _comê-la_. Literalmente." Sorriu com malicia.

Edward revirou os olhos.

"O que faz aqui eim?" Tornou a perguntar.

"Te falei." Emmett riu. "Eu realmente vim só para conhecer o lugar. Mas achei algo mais interessante para me manter ocupado."

Continuaram conversando e Edward contou sobre a nova encarnação de Emily. Rosalie por outro lado, depois de ter fugido daqueles homens, discou o número de Bella, que atendeu na quarta chamada.

"AH! Não vai acreditar" Rosalie exclamou fazendo Bella afastar o celular do ouvido.

"Céus! O que aconteceu?" Perguntou arrumando a cama bagunçada com uma só mão.

"Ele tem um irmão! Tão lindo quanto! Ô família abençoada! Ele é uma muralha de homem! Enorme e quase me comeu com os olhos! Fiquei envergonhada só de ver!" Cuspiu as palavras com rapidez enquanto caminhava pelos corredores. Estava tão animada que mal podia se conter.

"Calma, Rose. De quem estamos falando?" Bella riu ao desistir de arrumar e se jogando na cama mesmo.

"Edward! Ele tem um irmão tão lindo..." Escutou-a suspirar.

"Edward tem um irmão tão lindo quanto elem, que você acabou de conhecer e ele já te comeu com os olhos como qualquer outro homem faz na face dessa Terra?" Perturbou a amiga.

"Não exagera, Isabella" Reclamou. "Edward não fez isso."

Com essa Bella teve que rir.

"Rose, só porque Edward não fez que ele não pensou."

Rose parou no corredor, avistando uma colega e acenando rapidamente antes de voltar a conversa.

"Não é isso! A questão é que o irmão dele, maravilhoso, fez isso e ele não. Além do que, eu estava conversando com o Dr. Gostoso e ele me perguntou sobre você."

Bella se sentou, franzindo o cenho.

"Sobre mim?"

"Sim, minha cara. Ele perguntou direto, se você era casada." Bella ficou em silêncio, enquanto Rose franzia o cenho, desconfiada. "Eu, Rosalie Hale, acho que ele está querendo alguma coisa com você."

"Não, Rose. Como ele poderia querer algo comigo se mal me conhece, mal trocamos meia dúzia de palavras? Impossível. Além do que, disse que sou noiva, não é?"

"Lógico! Não quero que ele arruíne seu casamento. Prezo demais por vocês."

Bella sorriu. A amiga tinha uma postura bem protetora quando se metiam com pessoas que ela realmente se importava.

"Está certo. Talvez ele só estava querendo um assunto para conversar. Não te ocorreu essa ideia não?"

Rose se calou, fazendo um biquinho.

"Não... É. Pode ser. Mas ainda assim, achei estranho."

"Ta bem" Bella riu. "Está tranquilo aí?"

"Não. Eu que precisei te ligar!" Riram juntas. "Bom, deixa eu ir. Manda um beijo para o indiozinho aí!"

Bella riu e disse que faria isso. Rose chamava Jacob de indiozinho por ele ter traços bem indígenas, e era impagável a cara que ele fazia quando ela o chamava assim.

Desligou o celular e parou para pensar no que a sua amiga acabara de falar. Edward perguntara sobre ela. Mas por quê?

Sua intuição lhe dizia que devia manter uma distância segura daquele homem, pois ele mexia com ela de uma maneira que nunca sentira antes. Aqueles olhos verdes tinham um poder de mandar nela. Bella franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar esses pensamentos. Afinal, só era outro médico como qualquer outro daquele hospital.

_~~~Fashback on~~~_

Era um bar bem sujo, desses de meio da estrada quando Edward entrou para beber alguma coisa e tentar tirar Emily da mente. Já haviam se passado trinta anos desde a sua morte e ele ainda não superara a perda. Ali haviam muitas prostituas que serviam como garçonetes, usando seus vestidos que apertavam seus seios, quase saltando para fora.

Edward sentia-se um lixo por ainda estar depressivo. Pediu uma cerveja gelada, sem realmente olhar a atendente.

"Uma cerveja para o amigo aqui!" Ela gritou para alguém e Edward logo ergueu a cabeça, acompanhando aquela voz.

Mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Seria ilusão? Seu próprio cérebro lhe pregando peça? Aquela mulher que estava a sua frente era Emily! Só que com vestes mais atuais ao tempo que se encontravam. Seu cabelo estava preso em coque que ameaçava cair, assim como alguns fios já fizeram sobre seu belo rosto rosado de tanto calor.

Ela se abanava quando parou para encarar quem estava encarando ela. Belo homem, pensou, voltando a se abanar. O calor estava de matar! Tudo que queria era arrancar seu espartilho e ficar completamente nua. Aquele belo senhor bem que seria a solução de seus problemas, pois se dormisse com ele, ficaria nua e ainda ganharia mais dinheiro. Ele a olhava estranho e ela franziu o cenho.

"Emily?!" perguntou assustado.

"Quem?" Ela lhe devolveu a pergunta. Devia ser um amor dele que ele estava tentando projetar nela, como já acontecera antes. Esses eram os mais fáceis de arrancar dinheiro. "Não. Carmen. Mas posso ser essa Emily aí."

Edward ajeitou as costas sem entender nada. Se aquela era Carmen... O que isso queria dizer? Ela era _exatamente_ igual à Emily, a voz, o cabelo, o rosto, o corpo...

"Seguinte, senhor." Ela se debruçou sob o balcão, espremendo os seios para que ele os olhassem e funcionou. "Cem dólares para uma noite completa comigo. E essa Emily aí aparece e faz o que _você_ quiser."

Aquela não era Emily, com certeza. Aquela era um prostituta que era igual a ela. Edward puxou duzentos dólares do bolso, esticou as duas notas na frente do olhar daquela mulher.

"Duzentos por _duas_ noites inteiras com você." Ele lhe disse.

Carmen acompanhou seu olhar ao vê-lo colocar o dinheiro no meio de seus peitos. E quando percebeu, estavam em seu quarto que ficava logo atrás do bar, se beijando como se o ar fosse acabar a qualquer momento.

Edward a jogou contra a porta do quarto, explorando sua boca sem dó, enquanto ela gemia sob seu toque. Ele a olhava com cobiça e se afastou o suficiente para destruir seu corpete com as próprias mãos, assistindo seus seios saltarem em liberdade.

Carmen ficou boquiaberta com a sua força. Nenhum homem fizera aquilo antes e isso a deixou mais excitada. Edward a atacou e ela só tentava se concentrar em se manter de pé, já que suas pernas não pareciam funcionar sob o toque daquele homem.

Não viu como, mas já estava sobre a cama, assistindo todo o resto do seu vestido rasgar. Ia reclamar, mas ele a calou com os lábios, levando suas mãos até onde mais ela precisava dele. Arqueou as costas, ofegante ao senti-lo, desejando morrer depois disso, pois estava tão bom que não queria acordar desse sonho.

Carmen nunca se sentira tão amada como ele a fez se sentir naquela noite. Edward não dizia uma palavra, só fizeram amor como um casal apaixonado e Carmen podia dizer que se apaixonou por ele ali mesmo. Não o conhecia, mas não precisava, ele era maravilhoso em cada toque, cada beijo, cada estocada.

"Vai me amar por toda eternidade?" Ele lhe perguntou quando sentiu que ela iria atingir seu clímax.

Carmen gritou de prazer, arranhando suas costas e desfalecendo sobre o colchão duro. Ao abrir os olhos, não sabia seu próprio nome, só pensou em responder àquela pergunta.

"_Vou te amar por toda eternidade."_ E com essa frase, Edward chegou ao seu clímax e deixou seu corpo se deitar sobre o dela, sentindo o cheiro de quarto pós-sexo.

Não podia acreditar que a vida estava lhe dando outra chance de ser feliz com aquela mulher, mesmo que com vida diferente. Não importava. Seria dela e ela seria dele mais uma vez.

_~~~Fashback off~~~_

**N/A: E ai? hahahahah Quero saber o que acham ou se tem alguma dúvida! **

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo ;D**


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Sumiiiiiiii! Mas foi sem querer! Foi bloqueio criativo mesmo! Sorry! Voltei! E dessa vez com aaaaltas ideias para a fic! Não fiquem bravas com a minha ausência, porque eu já estou com o próximo a todo vapor! **

**Esse capítulo foi mais Rosalie X Emmett do que Bella X Edward hahahah Mas foi fofo! Adoro esses dois porque ambos são loucos. Capítulo que vem (que está quase pronto) volta para o casal original e lindo! **

**Capítulo 3. **

Edward estava sentado na sacada da varanda da casa de Carlisle, olhando a pouca movimentação na rua da frente. Estava pensativo em como conquistar Bella sem que parecesse um louco destruidor de lares, mas não negava que essa ideia seria no mínimo engraçada.

Era sua noite de folga e tentava não ir atrás dela naquela noite. Mesmo que seu corpo estivesse implorando por ela, já que a saudade de sua ausência por anos era como lidar com a eternidade a cada dia. E saber que ela estava lá, a poucos quilômetros, era reconfortante.

"Filho?" Carlisle o chamou.

Edward se considerava filho de Carlisle desde que ele o salvou ao lhe transformar no que era hoje em dia. Virou-se ao ver o pai na porta da varanda, segurando uma bolsa de sangue.

"Você não se alimenta faz mais de dias. Trouxe para você." Esticou-lhe a mão com a bolsa. Edward a pegou com um sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos. "Está tremendo... Deve ser a abstinência de sangue." Ressaltou. "Não posso te deixar ir ao hospital sem ter se alimentado."

"Eu sei, desculpe." Edward sugou a bolsa, manchando os lábios de sangue. "Não vai mais acontecer."

Carlisle franziu o cenho. Ele estava estranho. Não estava como quando descobre onde a nova Emily está. Estava pensativo demais e parecia até mesmo triste.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?" perguntou com cautela, ao se sentar ao seu lado.

Edward o olhou e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto engolia.

"Ela está bem. Bem até demais..."

"E isso é um problema?" Carlisle quis saber.

"De todos esses anos que eu reencontrei as reencarnações da Emily, a maioria delas eram solteiras, e só teve Daisy que era casada, mas mesmo assim ela nunca o amou..."

Ficaram em silêncio e Carlisle esperava paciente para que ele continuasse o pensamento.

"Dessa vez ela realmente parece apaixonada pelo noivo." Continuou. "Escutei-a dizer que o ama, e eu podia ouvir que era verdade, apesar de não ver em seus olhos. Eu me sinto horrível por tentar estragar isso e por querer ela quando já está comprometida. Mas ao mesmo tempo, há um lado meu que não se importa, que ela é minha e pronto."

Carlisle viu a tristeza em seus olhos e pousou a mão em seu ombro, reconfortando-lhe.

"É normal sermos egoístas eventualmente, mas não podemos deixar que esse egoísmo ultrapasse nossa sanidade, como ferir alguém. Físico ou mentalmente. Como médico e seu pai adotivo, eu lhe digo para ter cuidado, porque se isso nunca aconteceu... Terá que tomar cuidado. Pense com clareza antes de agir."

Edward o encarou, absorvendo cada palavra.

"Tente conhecê-la melhor, quem sabe não descobre se ela realmente o ama?" Carlisle sorriu e se levantou ao se retirar.

Bella estava no hospital finalizando seu expediente do dia. Logo, logo Jacob ia buscá-la e por isso, corria para arrumar suas coisas e poder sair. Encontrou Angela no dormitório que existia dentro do hospital, para quando ficassem de plantão. O local era cheio de armários onde, se trocavam e guardavam suas coisas. Ela estava deitada sobre uma das camas, parecia cansada.

"Está bem?" Bella perguntou ao abrir seu armário.

"Não muito..." Respondeu seu abrir os olhos. "Me sinto meio tonta."

"Labirintite?"

"Não. Não tenho isso" Ela riu fraco.

"Mais alguma outra coisa incomodando?"

"Só o sono. Estou cansada e hoje ainda é meu dia de plantão." Reclamou, gemendo de raiva.

Bella a observou e ela parecia bem, só cansada mesmo. Puxou sua bolsa do armário e foi até a amiga, beijando sua cabeça. Angela a olhou e sorriu.

"Fica bem. Qualquer coisa me liga." Bella lhe disse, apertando-lhe sua mão.

"Obrigada, Bella. Pode deixar. É só cansaço mesmo." Elas trocaram um sorriso e Bella se dirigiu a porta. "Fica bem também, viu?" Angela lhe gritou e ela acenou de volta antes de sair.

Caminhando pelos corredores, pegou seu celular para ver se tinha algum sinal de Jacob, e vira sua mensagem de que estava lhe esperando na entrada. Bella apertou o passo e saiu se despedindo de todos que via pela frente. Ao entrar no carro, deu um beijo rápido em seu noivo e se ajeitou para colocar o cinto, enquanto Jacob manobrava para sair dali.

"Como foi seu dia?" Ele perguntou.

"Cansativo como sempre, mas gratificante. Aquela paciente com câncer que eu falei, lembra? Está melhorando aos poucos e esse é ótimo" Bella sorriu, ao receber a mão de Jacob para entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele.

"Que ótimo, meu amor." Ele lhe abre aquele sorriso belíssimo. "Acho que poderíamos sair para jantar hoje, o que acha?"

"Acho perfeito, se formos para casa para eu tomar um banho e me trocar."

"Faremos isso." Ele lhe apertou a mão e pegou direção rumo da casa.

Do outro lado da cidade, era dia de folga de Rosalie que não havia se decidido se amava os dias de folga ou se odiava com tamanha força. Amava porque era óbvio: descanso. Odiava porque agora que estava solteira, seus dias eram solitários quando nenhuma das meninas não estavam de folga também.

Suspirou.

Estava no shopping fazendo compras – sozinha -, tomando uma casquinha de sorvete. Era só o que faltava! Estar solteira e engordando... Assim não arranjo ninguém mesmo., pensou. Parou para analisar o sapato de salto alto belíssimo da vitrine, quando sentiu uma presença perto dela, olhou de canto e percebeu que era um homem.

"Oi, loira." Rosalie sentiu um arrepio ao reconhecer a voz. Ergueu o olhar com cuidado e deu de cara com o irmão do doutor gostoso Cullen; Emmett Cullen. Ele lhe sorriu. "Sozinha em um shopping? Achei que mulheres fizessem compras sempre acompanhadas. Namorado ou amigas..."

Ela se ajeitou, olhando para cima, já que era um homem bem alto.

"Namorado, não. Não tenho. E amigas, também não porque elas estão de plantão no hospital." Explicou mantendo seus olhos nos dele, sem desviar. Emmett pegou isso como um desafio.

"Sem namorado... É uma pena. Uma mulher tão bonita, ainda mais andando sozinha. Se quiser, te faço companhia." Deu um passo em sua direção e Rose não esperava por isso, desviou o olhar, olhando para o chão enquanto desviava um pouco para longe dele.

"Não, obrigada. Já estava de saída." Ajeitou suas sacolas e se preparou para sair quando Emmett a segurou pelo braço. Ela acompanhou sua mão a prendendo até seus olhos, o questionando.

"Ei, calma. Eu só queria te convidar para jantar. Se nada demais. Só um jantar." Ele a soltou com calma. Aquela mulher o deixava meio desorientado.

Ela estreitou os olhos, analisando a situação e se seria uma boa ideia, mas não viu por quê não. Ela era solteira, aparentemente ele também, ele era lindo e parecia interessado nela... Só havia um problema: Parecia daqueles que só pensava em lhe levar para cama e pronto. Mas ela seria diferente, pois não faria nada com ele. A não ser se quisesse, claro.

"Está bem. Um jantar aqui mesmo."

"No shopping? Não tem restaurante bom aqui. Vamos. Eu te levo até o meu favorito." Sorriu.

"Eu estou de carro, te encontro lá, então."

"De jeito algum! Eu te levo e te trago de volta."

Rosalie decidiu deixar e os dois foram juntos para o estacionamento. Ele simplesmente tinha uma Range Rover enorme, vermelha, com bancos de couro e painel marrons. Ela teve que se conter para não parecer surpresa com aquele carro. Era um monstro, assim como o dono. Emmett abriu a porta para ela e, enquanto ele dava a volta para assumir o volante, ela analisava cada delate do painel cheio de coisas.

Emmett se sentou e deu a partida.

"Belo carro." Rosalie comentou.

Ele lhe sorriu.

"Obrigado."

No caminho para o restaurante, ele foi puxando conversa com ela que lhe respondia com respostas curtas. Perguntou sobre a carreira, se gostava do que fazia, se tinha algum sonho de consumo, coisas assim.

"Sonho de consumo... Não. Acho que não. Nunca fui muito materialista de querer ter o melhor carro, o melhor apartamento, o melhor celular." Respondeu.

"Nem perguntei, mas gosta de carne vermelha?"

Ela o olhou e sorriu. Era óbvio que ele era desses que ama um bom pedaço de carne.

"Gosto sim."

"Ótimo." Sorriu.

Ele parou em um restaurante que parecia um Outback só que bem mais chique e mais caro. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto de dinheiro aquele homem devia ter porque tudo seu era bem caro. Ao se sentarem em uma mesa para dois, Emmett mantinha seus olhos sobre os dela.

"Faz o quê da vida, Emmett? Perguntou da minha, agora devolvo a pergunta."

"Eu sou jogador de futebol americano profissional."

Tudo fazia sentido agora.

"Ah sim. Que legal." Ela sorriu ao bebericar seu suco de maracujá. "Deve viajar bastante."

"Viajei mais, mas estou querendo me aposentar."

Rose franziu o cenho.

"Quantos anos têm?" Perguntou preocupada.

"29." Ele riu da sua cara. Mal ela sabia... "E você?"

"Tenho 27."

"Novíssima ainda." Sorriu encantador.

"Não tanto, existem mais jovens." Ela levou a comida à boca.

"Pode até existir, mas não tão bonitas quanto você." Disse galanteador.

Rose riu de leve e tornou a olhar em seus olhos.

"E você, Emmett Cullen, está solteiro, enrolado?"

"Sou casado à sete anos." Disse simplesmente e Rosalie arregalou os olhos, parando de comer. Não era possível! Emmett soltou uma gargalhada. "Não! Sou solteiro desde que me conheço por gente."

Rose quis enfiar a mão na cara dele com tanta força, só por ter brincado com ela.

"Que brincadeira ótima." Disse sarcástica.

Ele riu.

"Tinha que ver a sua cara. Achei que me bateria."

"Não. Quis bater agora que brincou." Ficou mal humorada e ele amava isso. Se tinha uma coisa que amava era perturbar as mulheres, mas aquela ali era um onça em forma humana. Gostava disso.

"Rose- Posso te chamar assim?" perguntou.

"Pode." Sem muito ânimo, ao comer seu jantar.

"Acha realmente que estaria aqui com você se eu não estivesse solteiro e interessado em você?" perguntou direto.

Ela ficaria envergonhada sem já não soubesse isso.

"Nossa, você se acha." Ela lhe disse.

"Não, não. Acho você linda." Sorriu, pegando sua mão. Ela olhou para suas mãos juntas e deixou. "Acho também que deveríamos pedir um vinho."

Emmett se esticou e chamou o garçom, pedindo o melhor vinho da casa.

Esse homem era realmente podre de rico.

De volta para casa, Bella e Jacob estavam satisfeitos de tanto que tinham comido. Caminharam para o elevador do prédio de mãos dadas e se beijaram assim que a porta se fechou.

"Está cansada, não é?" Jacob perguntou enquanto a abraçava e lhe dava um beijo rápido. "Esse seu noivo ainda lhe faz sair para comer fora depois de um dia inteiro de plantão."

"Esse meu noivo quer minha presença, então eu sempre dou um jeito de sair com ele, mesmo cansada, só porque eu o amo muito." Bella sorri e ele a beijou com amor por ter escutado aquela pequena confissão.

Entraram no apartamento e os dois foram direto para cama dormir de tão cansados que estavam. Pois o dia seguinte seria longo também. Bella sonhou com Edward. Sonhou que ele a dizia que a amava, que a queria com ele para sempre, e ele tentava lhe beijar, mas Isabella – no sonho -, não conseguia se conter e o beijava de volta quase como se parasse ficaria sem ar, ou morreria.

Bella acordou suando, sobressaltada. Mal acreditando nesse sonho ilógico. Amava Jacob e isso nunca aconteceria.

Resolveu se levantar da cama e beber um copo d'água uma vez que sua garganta estava seca demais. Foi até a cozinha no escuro e acendeu a luz assim que chegou. Pegou seu copo dentro do armário e o encheu de água. Estava se lembrando do sonho e em como parecia desesperada por ele. Era estranho, mas sentia que conhecia Edward a vida inteira, assim como ele parecia conhecer ela melhor que ninguém.

Olhou pela janela e pensou ter visto alguém a observando, mas devia ser algo da sua imaginação fértil que se manifestou no sonho. Lavou o copo e voltou para o quarto, sendo abraçada por Jacob. Sue cheirinho era como sentir-se em casa. Fechou os olhos e tornou a dormir sem mais sonhos com Edward.

Emmett estava dirigindo de volta para deixar Rosalie em casa. Ela estava bêbada de tanto vinho que tomara e estava muito engraçada. Não parara de falar o caminho todo, brigando e agradecendo por deixá-la em casa. Emmett abriu a porta do apartamento e a deixou entrar.

"Emmett, você é um safado!" Rosalie exclamou ao se jogar no sofá. "Essa história de 'vou te levar para jantar'" Mudou sua voz em tom de zombaria. "Foi só para me embebedar e transar comigo!."

Ele riu alto ao se sentar ao lado dela.

"Eu não queria te embebedar, mas não posso mentir e dizer que não quero transar com você. Eu quero sim."

Ela franziu o cenho em sua direção e ele podia ver o quão tonta ela estava pela bebida, não conseguia focar nele.

"Quer não quer? Todos querem e eu digo só uma coisa... Foda-se." Ela se levantou rápido e ele teve que ajudá-la a se manter de pé. Rosalie puxou a blusa para cima. "Que calor!"

Emmett não fez nada além de assistir aquela mulher tirar todas as peças de roupa com exceção da lingerie - que era linda, por sinal. Lingerie toda preta de renda e babados, que deixavam aquela mulher ainda mais gostosa. Ela parou e o olhou.

"Só vai ficar olhando? Que fraco você." Ele a olhou querendo muito puxá-la para sim, ainda mais agora que seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e jogados para o lado, tornando-a em uma imagem totalmente sexual.

Era difícil se conter quando ela estava ali prontinha para ele.

"Vou, porque está bêbada." Ele explicou, relaxando no sofá. "Não farei nada sem que queira e esteja sóbria."

"Mas eu quero!" Se jogou no colo dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. Aproximou seu rosto do dele. "Eu quero você usando meu corpo da maneira que ele nunca foi usado." Sussurrou sobre seus lábios.

"Porra, Rosalie! É difícil com você desse jeito!" Emmett respirou fundo, mas foi uma péssima ideia porque o cheiro do seu sangue era ainda mais convidativo quando ele estava excitado. Segurou a respiração e colocou as mãos em seu quadril. "Você é gostosa demais."

"Se eu sou, porque não quer transar comigo agora?" Ela fechou os olhos e beijou seus lábios rapidamente, só para instigar ele.

Ela estava abusando do seu alto controle. A beijou de volta, sem língua nem nada.

"Porque está bêbada." Respondeu fácil.

"Bêbada que está aqui te querendo todo." Ela agarrou seus cabelos por detrás da nuca e o beijou com força. Emmett deixou, mas ao mesmo tempo em que seu beijo era totalmente pornográfico, ela começara a se mexer em cima dele, tornando tudo ainda mais difícil.

"Porra..." O palavrão morreu em sua boca quando ela o beijou novamente, invadindo com a sua língua. Emmett teve que parar seu quadril, porque ele já estava pensando em transar com ela daquele jeito mesmo.

Foi tudo muito rápido, quando Rosalie notou, ela estava em baixo dele no sofá, com ambos com respiração desregular. Focou nos olhos dele e viu que ele queria ela tanto quanto ele.

"Hoje não. Fica bem." Foi a última coisa que disse antes de sair pela porta do apartamento a deixando ali, de calcinha e sutiã deitada sobre o sofá.

Mal podia acreditar nisso. Levantou-se, pegou suas roupas e foi para o quarto dormir. Pensava nas merdas que tinha feito, no dia seguinte.

**N/A: Esse dois só falta pegar fogo, porque a faísca já tem demais! Gente, quero saber de vocês agora. O que acharam, viram que o pobre do Edward ainda está mal com o fato dela amar alguém que não fosse ele? Será que ele será egoísta e vai torná-la dele, mesmo sabendo que ela ama outro?! **

**Deem suas opiniões e até a próxima! **

**Beijinhos!**

**Lina.**


End file.
